El mas fuerte
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: UA: Una historia paralela, mismos personajes, no soy buena para summarys asi que no pongo uno pero leean pliss XD


**Advertencias:**

-Este fic sera Yaoi, no totalmente pero la pareja principal es de hombres n.n mi favorita asi que si no les gustan ese tipos de historia tan advertidos

-UA: Universo Alterno, paralela a la historia, mismos personajes dieferente historia...no se explicar, asi que leean y opinen xP

-PG 13: O a la edad en la que entiendan ciertas cosas de Relaciones xD

-Parejas: MUAJAJAJAJA ya veran n.-

**Disclaimer:**

No veo la necesidad de esto pero bueno...NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL ANIME QUE ES EL UNICO QUE E VISTO (T.T)

**Autara Settings:**

Lean n.n, opinen, se aceptan opiniones, tomatasos y cebollasos XD

**"El mas fuerte"**

Capitulo I

**"La promesa"**

**---------**

Al fin era viernes es la gran ciudad de Celes, todos los habitantes sonreían gentilmente en especial ese día, y como no si la reina Chii tendría a su primer hijo en unas horas. Los murmullos inundaban el centro de la ciudad adornado con hermosos cristales de color azul infinito, los niños pequeños jugaban alrededor de la gigantesca fuente de cristal, las aves volaban por todas partes y las ráfagas de magia iban de aquí a halla. Todo era perfecto, y lo seria más aún cuando naciera el heredero al trono…

---------

La gran tormenta se arremolino alrededor de la pequeña casa de madera, los árboles se movían con temor a aquellos rayos de impresionante fuerza y ningún animal se atrevía de salir de sus escondites. Los llantos de un pequeño niño se escucharon con gran fuerza en la cabaña, sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas miraban atentamente al cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros dormida eternamente en ese lugar. Un estruendo se escucho a unos cuantos metros y el pequeño quedo inconciente con la sonrisa de su madre grabada segundos antes de que todo eso pasara.

---------

-Príncipe Fye, la reina le llama-Anunció con una respetuosa reverencia una mujer de cabellos verdes

-Si, gracias-Los ojos de la mujer demostraron ternura ante el pequeño niño de cabellos platinados, nunca había conocido a alguien tan bondadoso, y a pesar de su corta edad el príncipe era extremadamente inteligente…pero…ese día…ese viernes la vida del príncipe había sido maldecida…

-¿Me hablo usted?-Reverencio el niño de mirada azul celeste, la mujer sentada en el trono le hizo la seña de que se acercase

-Mi querido Fye, muy pronto todo esto será tuyo-Los ojos de la mujer vieron a través de los cristales del castillo a una inmensa ciudad de colores calidos y aves hermosas

-Yo…yo no quiero nada de esto-Sentencio después de unos segundos el niño desde el regazo de su madre, la reina le abrazo calidamente

-Es tu responsabilidad, ya sabes que pronto yo-Murmuro entrecortadamente la mujer de largos cabellos y mirada cansada

-No quiero que mueras mamá, no lo quiero-Le interrumpió el niño comenzando a llorar

-La muerte es algo imposible de evadir, y lamentablemente la mía terminara en tu quinto cumpleaños mi querido Fye…

---------

-¡Aléjate de aquí mocoso!

-Necesito una moneda, por favor-Rogó el niño empapado a causa de la lluvia

-¿Qué no entiendes¡No hay nada para un huérfano como tu, y menos para el hijo de una mujer malvada!-El hombre de mirada cruel golpeo con fuerza al chico tirándolo de golpe-¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi!-La sombra del hombre desapareció entre risas, mientras que la del niño permanecía tirada con los puños cerrados con gran fuerza

-Madre…tú no eras mala ¿Verdad?

---------

-Felicidades Fye-San-Felicito una niña al príncipe con gran sonrisa

-Gracias por venir-Contesto ausente el niño con su mirada clavada en la silueta sentada en el trono con una mano en su pecho-Madre…-Su voz se quebró al ver la silueta de la reina caer lentamente del trono con una sonrisa en sus labios

-_"La muerte es algo imposible de evadir, y lamentablemente la mía terminara en tu quinto cumpleaños mi querido Fye…"_

-¡Madre!-Las miradas de los cientos de invitados se clavaron en el niño que corría hacia el cuerpo de la reina en el suelo-¡Madre despierte!-Rogó Fye al tomar el cuerpo de su madre entre sus brazos mas Chii no parecía escucharle, ni parecía tener vida…

---------

-La ciudad mas cercana es Celes, esta a unos 2 días de aquí-Explico la anciana señalando un camino de árboles

-¿Celes?-Pregunto el niño tomando una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias dentro

-Si, es una ciudad muy linda llena de cristales tan puros como la gente de ese lugar-El chico miro al camino y volteo para mirar a la anciana, mas esta había desaparecida dejando en el piso un pequeño collar de cristal con la forma de un corazón roto

-Gracias, madre…-Y tomando el collar se adentro al largo y oscuro camino con la luz del collar para guiarle

---------

-Alteza ya es muy noche, será mejor que entre al castillo, además comenzara a llover muy pronto-Informo la mujer de cabellos verdes al pequeño niño frente a ella, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna del ahora rey-Fye ella esta ahora en algún lugar cuidándote…-Murmuro la mujer abrazando por detrás al niño, este agacho su cabeza dejando a la vista solo una sonrisa sin sentimientos de regalo para su madre quien le observaba con unas gigantescas alas en su espalda

-Lo sé…

---------

Su mirada observo la gran ciudad llena de cristales, mas esta estaba por mucho lejos de lo que le habían dicho varias personas, en vez de estar llena de vida tenia cierta aura de tristeza y soledad, el cielo no era azul y despejado si no negro y con torrencial lluvia, miro en busca de alguna persona pero nadie se encontraba fuera de las casas así que camino en dirección al gran castillo de cristal que se podía divisar al fondo de la gran ciudad.

---------

Sus blancas manos acariciaron el frío cristal frente a el, y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro al leer lo que estaba escrito en la pequeña lapida…

-"La muerte es algo imposible de evadir"-Murmuro silenciosamente Fye mientras recordaba a su madre sonreírle pero un extraño sonido le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole buscar el lugar proveniente de tal distracción-¿Estas bien?-Cuestiono Fye mientras se acercaba al chico herido que se encontraba observándole

-Es imposible de evadir si eres débil por eso…-Camino un poco hacia el mas pequeño haciendo que este retrocediera un tanto asustado-Me volveré el mas fuerte de todos para vengar a mi madre y vivir eternamente…-Los ojos de Fye se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió nuevamente sin sentimiento alguno

-Prométeme algo-Pidió el rubio tomando las manos del mas grande, este le observo extrañado mas aún así asintió ante la petición-Cuando seas el mas fuerte volverás para enfrentarnos y así el que gane podrá vengar a su madre sabiendo que es el mas fuerte de todo el mundo-El mayor le miro seriamente y pego al menor contra la lapida de cristal para quedar a solo unos centímetros del rey

-Te matare muy pronto…-Susurro al oído del oji celeste haciendo a este estremecerse sin saber por que

-No me importaría morir…-Contesto desafiante Fye para sentir como el mayor tomaba una de sus manos fuertemente

-Cuando vuelva tu corazón brillara incansablemente…-Y sin decir más el mayor se retiro por entre las sombras teniendo un propósito en la vida aparte del de vengar a su madre

-¿Mi corazón?-Murmuro confundido el rey abriendo su mano para observar un collar en forma de corazón echo de cristal con un pedazo roto

---------

Su mirada observo al cuerpo sin vida frente a él y sonrió satisfecho

-Con esto soy el mas poderoso de todo Japón también-Analizó al ver un mapa con muchas cruces en los diferentes países y ciudades para que una sonrisa malvada se dibujara en sus labios-Solo falta uno-Murmuro suavemente al ver el nombre de la única ciudad sin tachar…Celes…la ciudad de cristal y pureza

---------

Las dos figuras en el salón peleaban con gran destreza, las espadas se tocaban majestuosamente con la ayuda de ciertas magias de las dos personas, hasta que, en el descuido de una, la espada del más joven toco el pecho de la mujer con gracia y sutileza

-Me ha ganado nuevamente su alteza-Pronuncio derrotada la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del joven frente a ella

-No me hables en Keigo, tú para mi eres lo mas cercano a una madre Yuuko-Musito el rey mientras envainaba su espada

-Esta bien, pero, aun no entiendo tu interés en entrenar desde pequeño-La mirada del rey miro por la ventana de cristal y sonrió como siempre lo hacia

-Solo quiero ser el mas fuerte…

---------

Joeee, espero les aya gustado T.T dejen reviews que es lo que me gusta mas y asi sabre si les gusta o valgo para puro...emm XD algo n.nU graxias por leer las locuras de una servidora...

**Sayoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonara**


End file.
